


Coming Apart at the Seams (The Vibrator Fic)

by orangeyskies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has the remote to Patrick's vibrator and uses it to Patrick's disadvantage while onstage. Dressing room sexy times ensues. I like to keep em short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Apart at the Seams (The Vibrator Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this formats well I'm on mobile

They were backstage when Pete had the idea.  
"Yeah, that's hilarious, Pete. Are you gonna be ready for soundcheck you asshole?"  
"Oh, I'll be ready for soundcheck. You might not be."  
Pete winked at Patrick, who scowled.  
"I'll shove your eyeliner up your ass, Pete, I swear to fucking god."   
Patrick turned around, looking out at the stage. It was smaller than usual, but that was okay. He liked the intimacy of a smaller space. After all-  
"Pete!"   
Pete smirked as he shoved the vibrator down Patrick's pants. Patrick's breaths became heavier as Pete toyed with it until it was just right, slightly surprised that Patrick made no effort to fight him. Finally.   
"Oh, god," Patrick sighed.   
Pete smacked his ass and laughed.   
"Hope you're ready for soundcheck," he added before going out onstage. Patrick followed him.   
"We're already running late, let's go guys," said a voice over the speakers.   
"Oh, look who decided to show up," Joe commented, despite Pete and Patrick being fairly on time for them.  
"Shut up-" Patrick yelled back, but was interrupted by the buzzing in his pants. He went red in the face, and shot a look of horror and anger at Pete, who smiled and shrugged.  
Patrick was worried everyone else had heard, but Andy was adjusting the length of his seat and Joe was retuning his guitar. Fortunately, the area was too loud for anyone to have heard the vibrator even without instruments being played.  
And then Pete didn't touch the remote again, so Patrick got through most of the soundcheck unscathed. He wondered if maybe Pete had forgotten about the vibrator. He could only hope.   
"Alright, do we wanna go through one more real quick?" Patrick asked into the microphone.   
"Disloyal Order," Pete called out.   
Andy gave a thumbs up and Joe didn't look like he gave a fuck either way.  
"I'm coming apart at the seams, pitching myself for leads in other people's dreams," Patrick sang, careful not to get too close to the mic. Until the instruments really came in, his vocals were all the focus.   
"Buzz, buzz-"  
Buzz.  
Patrick jumped a little and winced. Of fucking course Pete would wait for that line.  
"...Doc, there's a hole where something was..." he sang, staring directly at Pete, who was laughing too hard to look back at him.  
Once Patrick got backstage, he found a dark wall out of sight of the rest of the band and reached down his pants to yank the vibrator out. Pete stopped him, grabbing Patrick's arm.   
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"   
Patrick paused.  
"Taking the vibrator out?"  
"No, you're not," Pete growled. "You're gonna leave it right there."  
"I am?"  
Patrick weighed his options. He could play another show, singing the same old songs for another goddamn night, or he could... get a little boost.   
"You are."  
Pete gave him a little smile and squinted at him through the darkness.   
"You're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Patty Cakes," he whispered, rubbing a hand on Patrick's chest.  
Patrick sighed. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."  
Pete flicked the vibrator on and Patrick's back arched immediately, his hand grasping at the wall,  
"Fuck, Pete... can we keep it on a low setting?"  
"We'll see how nice I'm feeling."  
In the two hours before showtime, Pete was nowhere to be found. Patrick shrugged it off as the stage managers ran themselves crazy looking for him, but Patrick knew he was just like that. He always came back on time.   
Patrick changed into his stage outfit thirty minutes before showtime, wondering if he should fuck with Pete by taking the vibrator out. But he didn't. He didn't even change his mind during the next thirty minutes, making sure not to move to suddenly as he made his way onstage with the rest of the band.   
They opened with Thriller like usual, which went without any strange feelings in Patrick's pants. But Patrick was getting nervous. What if the vibrator fell our? What if it was showing through the back of his pants? What if he got a boner onstage? No, no, don't think about getting a boner onstage....  
It vibrated once during 16 Candles. Right at the end.  
"I set my clocks early, cuz you know-"   
And just as Patrick's vocals were alone onstage, Pete decided to interfere.   
"I'm always late."  
It came out breathier and sexier than he would have liked, but hey, it was a concert. That was just the kind of thing that happened.  
Pete let the vibrator keep going for a little bit, and switched it off when he had the microphone. Patrick thought he noticed a pattern - Pete could only press the remote if he wasn't playing. That was why it happened when only Patrick was doing anything.  
He also realized something else - he really liked being under Pete's control. He liked that with the press of a button, Pete could change what happened in front of thousands of people, could make him breathless and desperate in front of everyone.  
The worst one by far was near the end of the concert. During "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs," Pete waited until the part where only Andy and Patrick were doing anything, and pressed on the remote. But Pete didn't turn it off very quickly, and Patrick turned around to look at Pete, who returned the eye contact with a smile.   
Patrick pulled away from the mic and mouthed "turn it off" at him, and Pete did, but started walking to center stage. He put his arms around Patrick and turned the vibrator on again, making Patrick squirm under him. But he kept on chanting the lyrics, though he could feel the stirring in his underwear and his heart beating faster.   
"He tastes like you only sweeter..." Patrick sang, and Pete kissed him on the cheek there and went back to his spot.   
Patrick grabbed the mic and turned around, trying to cover his boner. He managed to get it under control, but almost killed Pete offstage for it.  
"Pete, don't pull that shit again. Do you know what could have happened?"  
Pete laughed, flicking it on again.   
"God fucking damn it!"  
Pete practically dragged Patrick to the dressing room, pulling him into the changing area and taking his jeans off.   
"Patrick, you whiny bitch. Suck my dick."  
Pete pushed Patrick to the floor with no contest and took a seat.   
"Oh god, Pete, but if you had any fucking idea how hard I am right now-"  
"See? This is what I mean. You whiny little slut."  
Patrick looked up at Pete with desperate eyes, closing them as he put his mouth to Pete's underwear.   
"Oh, god, Patrick, I said make it quick."  
Patrick stared back at him intensely, letting him know that he wasn't going to make this easy for Pete. He made Pete's underwear as wet as possible, causing Pete to moan in frustration.   
"Oh, god, just thinking about this," Patrick groaned as Pete pulled his underwear off. He reached for his own dick and Pete swatted his hand away.  
"Only if I tell you."  
"But... damn it."  
Pete knocked the hat off his head as Patrick sucked, preferring to run his fingers through Patrick's blonde hair. Patrick was like his little angel... his dirty, horny, angry little angel.  
Soon Pete was groaning and grinding his hips with Patrick's rhythm, and didn't stop Patrick from touching his own dick this time. He came suddenly, all over Patrick's chest, but Patrick didn't care. He was just glad he could focus on himself now.  
He looked up at Pete with his sparkling bright eyes, desperately hoping, expecting Pete to help him. But Pete just leaned forward as Patrick undid his pants.   
Pete turned the vibrator onto a particularly unforgiving setting and Patrick looked so overstimulated that he could be in pain, wincing and doubling over on the floor.  
"Oh fuck, Pete, can't you help me out..."  
"Oh, Patty Cakes, haven't you learned by now?"  
"Ugh," Patrick moaned. "Come on. Soon."  
"I like seeing you so desperate."  
"Oh, fuck, Pete!"  
Pete turned up the setting and enjoyed the scene, Patrick jerking himself off furiously and making a fist against the floor to help himself deal with the vibrator.  
Pete brought the remote out to where Patrick could see it and looked him in the eyes, smirking.  
"Pete, can't you just..."  
"No."  
Pete kissed him, pushing his tongue into Patrick's throat.   
"I want you," Pete said, still breathless from kissing Patrick, "to come for me."   
Pete turned up the setting on the vibrator one last time, tickling just under Patrick's chin, and Patrick came, collapsing into a ball on the floor.  
"Goddamn, Trick, you okay?"   
Patrick took a few breaths before responding.   
"The vibrator Pete, ow-"  
"Oh right, sorry."  
Pete turned it off, and patted Patrick on the back.  
"Come on, we should get out of here."  
Pete helped the sweaty mess that was Patrick off the floor and turned out the lights.


End file.
